It just does
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: A simple fight is never just a simple fight. How can everything going from being prefect to disaster over one little thing? Read and find out.
1. Shattered

**_It just Does_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_Summary- A simple fight is never just a simple fight. How can everything going from being prefect to disaster over one little thing? Read and find out._**

Draco Malfoy sat on the couch, he had been in the same position for the past fifty minutes. He kept replaying it in his over and over again. The objects that had been thrown were still laying on the ground. There was a bunch of glass from one of the picture that broke. Draco fiddle with the wedding ring that was on his finger. He continued to look around the room, it was a mess. The whole fight was permanently burned in his mind, ever little insult that had been thrown, ever name they had called each other and every time of the two duck because of an object being thrown at the other's head. He slowly got up and walked into the dining room, the table was still set, the candles were slowly burning, the food that he had spent all day cooking was now cold. Draco rested against the wall and slowly slid down it, he felt the tears pricking behind his eyelids, he just let the tears fall.

"Draco?" Hermione Granger-Weasley's voice called through the small house. "Draco?" she ventured through the living and into the dining room, her heart broke at the sight of the broke man crying before her. Hermione walked over to Draco and sat down beside him, she wrapped her arms around him and Draco just cried into her chest.

"Draco what happened?" She asked after he had calmed down some

"He left." Hermione just hugged him closer, when she felt him start to shake.

"Did you guys fight?" Hermione asked some time later

"Did you not see the living room?"

"What did you guys fight over?"

"I think he's been cheating on me."

"He would never do that." Hermione quickly defended

"Yeah he hasn't been coming home until midnight or some nights he doesn't at all. He's never wants us to been seen together and- and I thinks that's enough proof."

"Come on lets go out for a drink."

"But you don't drink."

"I know but someone has to make sure you don't get absolutely wasted." Draco sighed but agreed and the two apprenated to Diagon Alley. The two entered the bar and Hermione ordered their drinks, they went to find their seats when something or someone made Draco stop right in his tracks. Hermione followed his line of vision and she was disgusted by the sight before her.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. HOW DARE YOU?" Hermione yelled the bar was fairly quiet that night so it echoed nicely. Harry broke apart from the girl he was currently kissing and turned to look at a very pissed of Hermione and a very sad and heartbroken Draco. Harry immediately sobered up and told the girl to go away.

"Draco, it's not what-"

"Not what it looks like? Then tell me exactly how it's supposed to look." Draco stared at Harry who just kept opening and closing his mouth, he looked like a fish . Draco turned to face Hermione "Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I think I'm gonna go throw up." Draco left the bar and aprenated home.

"Hermio-"

"DON'T. Don't you dare. How could you? You two get in a little fight and then you go here and what shag some girl you found in the street?"

"Hermione –"

"No Harry. He's your husband and you hurt him."

"I hurt him. I HURT HIM. Are you serious? Do you have any idea how it felt when he accused me of cheating on him?"

"You just did."

"Hermione, I would never ever in my life cheat on Draco, but when I went home and he started accusing me of that, it hurt. I never meant to kiss that girl."

"Harry," Hermione sighed and ran and hand through her hair "come on, you can stay with Ron and I tonight since I don't think Draco will want to see you." Harry nodded and the two left for Hermione's house. The two entered the house, and went into the living room where Ron was sitting on the couch eating pie and watching TV.

"Hey Ron." Harry greeted and sat down on the couch next to his friend

"Harry what are you doing here?" Ron question as he stuffed another mouthful of pie in his mouth

"Had a fight with Draco." Harry answered keeping it simple

"Finally you got rid of the ferret."

"RONALD." Hermione screeched

"What you can't honestly say that you liked him Hermione?"

"Your right I didn't like at first, then I actually talked to him and now were friends. Now if you'll excuse I'm going to bed. Harry you can sleep in the guest room. Ron your sleeping on the couch." She kissed both of their cheeks than went upstairs.

"Sorry mate." Harry said to Ron's shocked face.


	2. Broken

**_It just Does_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_Summary- A simple fight is never just a simple fight. How can everything going from being prefect to disaster over one little thing? Read and find out._**

A couple of weeks had past since Draco and Harry fought. Harry was still living with Hermione and Ron. Draco on the other hand had left his and Harry's house and is staying at the Malfoy Manor with his mother. Draco got out of bed and went to have a shower, after he finished he walked downstairs and into the kitchen, he saw his mother already at the table eating her breakfast.

"Morning mother." Draco said and kissed her cheek

"Morning dear." Draco sat down at the table and ate his breakfast. Their breakfast was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, Narcissa got up and answered it.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Mrs. Malfoy I know Draco is here can I just talk to him?" Harry asked. Draco listened to the conversation

"Mr. Potter, I can assure you my son is not here." her voice held and cold distant tone

"Mrs. Malfoy please." Harry pleaded

"After you hurt him the way you did, no. Now if you don't mind, leave." Narcissa closed the door in his face, Harry stood there for a second before nodding his head and walking away. Draco watched him leave from the window. Draco continued to stare at the now empty drive way, he was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a owl tapping on the window. He opened the window and let the owl in, he took the note from it's leg and the owl flew away. He opened the letter.

_"Dear Draco. _

_How are you? I hope you are doing better than the last time we spoke. I'll have you know Harry has been a mess. He is deeply sorry for what happened. Well anyways the reason I wrote you this is to tell you that Ron and I are having a celebration. It an anniversary celebration, him and I have been married for three years. I would really appreciate it, if you would come. I understand completely if you don't want to but please consider coming. Just remember Harry will be here. _

_It'll take place next Saturday it starts around 12:30. _

_Sincerely.  
Hermione Granger-Weasley." _

"You gonna go?" Narcissa asked after she read the letter

"I don't know." Draco sat down on the couch beside his mother, he rested his head against her shoulder "Mother?"

"Yes?" she asked while stroking his arm in comfort

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Ohh Draco." Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son, who was struggling not to break down "Honey I don't the answer to that question. It just does." Narcissa rested her head on top of Draco which was resting against her chest. Even though Draco was slightly taller than his mother, she was still his mother and he would always be her baby, she would never trade that for the world.


	3. Loved

**_It just Does_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_Summary- A simple fight is never just a simple fight. How can everything going from being prefect to disaster over one little thing? Read and find out._**

Draco groaned when he woke up, today was the day of Hermione and Ron's party, after much thought Draco decided to go. He knew that meant he would have to face Harry and he was ready. Draco walked downstairs after taking a shower, he sat down at the kitchen table with his mother and the two ate breakfast in silence.

"Draco are you sure you want to do this?" Narcissa broke the silence

"Yes mother I am sure."

"Just think about it for a second. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Mother I have thought around this all night, I have to do this."

"Okay." Narcissa kissed her son's head before heading upstairs to her study.

Draco finished getting ready at 12:00, he knocked on the door of his mother's study.

"Come in." Draco entered the room, he spotted his mother on the couch reading a book.

"I'm leaving now." Narcissa stood up and walked over to him

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"I guess I can't change you mind."

"No but please trust me, I know what I am doing." Narcissa nodded and kissed her son's cheek

"Just be careful. " Draco nodded before turning away and apprenated away to Hermione and Ron's house.

"Draco your here." Hermione said as she came over to him, she hugged him which he returned.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah he's talking with Ron's brothers. Thank you for coming. Come on." Hermione dragged him though the crowd of people, she introduced him to a bunch of different people. Later that evening Draco ventured outside, he stood looking up at the stars that were slowly appearing in the dark sky.

"Draco." he spun around to face Harry

"Potter." Draco said

"Can we just talk please?"

"I have nothing to say to you , Potter." Draco pulled some papers out of his jacket "Here."

"What are these?" Harry opened the paper and read it "A divorce?"

"Owl them to me once you signed them." Draco turned and walked to the door.

"So this how you want it to end? A Divorce."

"There is nothing you can say to change this."

"Draco..."

"Goodbye Harry." Draco turned around and walked away. Hermione watched the door, she saw Draco walk through the door, he looked so broken. He waved goodbye and left the house. She sighed and walked outside, Harry was sitting there on the porch swing he was staring at the paper in his hand

"He left. He left and I couldn't stop him." Hermione stayed silent and just wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "He left and it's all my fault." Harry dropped the papers, and wrapped his arms around Hermione, she looked at the paper. At the top it appeared to be divorce papers, she looked at the bottom of the page, it had Draco's signature. Hermione felt her own heart break for both of the men, she hugged Harry tighter.

Draco stumbled into the manor, he was just able to close the door before he fell to the ground, he cried. Something that started out as a fight over Harry missing dinner, turned in to Draco handing him divorce papers. Narcissa walked downstairs to find her son at the front entrance, crying. She walked over to him and sat down on the ground next to him, she pulled him into her lap and just held him. She stroke his hair and rubbed his back.

"My, Dragon everything will work out. You'll see. I doubt this is the end. You and Harry are too stubborn for that. My Baby everything will work out."

Neither men knew how everything had gotten so messed up but it had.

Eventually Draco had stopped crying, he and Narcissa just sat there, Suddenly there was a tap at the window, they both got up and let the owl in. Draco took the papers opened them, they were the divorce papers. Instead of Harry's signature was three neatly printed word.

_I love you_

Harry James Potter-Malfoy.

Draco smiled maybe this wasn't the end.


End file.
